


Day 5: Decisions

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [5]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Considerations, Contemplation, Cute, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Moss is a nervous wreck, No Dialogue, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, but we love him anyway, kind of, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Moss considers the consequences of talking to Roy about their relationship
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Day 5: Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm a slacker. It was my birthday on Monday and I've apparently took that to mean I can have a break. No worries, I'm here! I hope you enjoy this little bit 
> 
> Today's prompt is "What happens if I do this?"

_What happens if I do this?_

Moss’ head was a swirling vortex of questions. He was standing outside of Jen’s office door, looking over at Roy. It was like time was frozen. Roy wasn’t looking up: it didn’t seem like he would be anytime soon. 

What _would_ happen if he did this. He wanted to be with Roy, more than anything, but what if Roy wasn’t... _into_ him like that? And even if he was, how would their relationship pan out? Sure, Roy had been in relationships before, many relationships in fact, but none of them had lasted very long. Was that a testament to Roy’s abilities as a partner? 

And he himself had never actually been in a relationship. Not a proper one, anyway. He’d had flings, the odd one night stand on the rare occasion where he’d gotten too drunk to know better with both men and women, but never a real relationship where you settled down together and got a dog and a mortgage and a joint checking account. 

The prospect of a relationship like that was slightly daunting to Moss. At the best of times, he struggled to understand emotions and facial expressions. Surely the expectation to recognise these would only multiply in a relationship? When he upset, he tended to go in on himself, to lash out to those he cared about as he battled with his inner emotions. Sometimes he would get overwhelmed and would have to sit in his room for a while, blanket pulled over his head as he listened to music very loudly through his headphones and tried very hard not to cry. Would Roy be put off by all of that? Would he want to stop associating with him? 

Then again, he thought, he was forgetting all of the good things he would get out of a relationship with Roy. He’d have someone who could help him out when he was struggling to understand somebody else. There would be somebody there who he could go to when he was upset, someone who would comfort him and do their absolute best to make him feel better. When he did get overwhelmed, there would be someone whose arms he could crawl into to be held close, to get the comfort he so badly craved. 

Not only that, but he would have someone to share all the good things with. All the triumphs he came across, however small. The things he might feel a bit silly telling his mother? There would be someone there to listen to them. Someone who he could watch terrible movies with at two in the morning when neither of them could sleep. Someone to share chocolate croissants and sleepy kisses with in the morning.

He took a breath. Time resumed. He smiled to himself, took a step forward and cleared his throat. 

“Roy? I think we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!! Please leave comments and kudos if you did, they're like little bits of treasure to me!! Join us tomorrow for the next instalment! 
> 
> Stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
